


另一個世界的你我

by ChianyeYue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師
Genre: M/M, 平行時空 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: #綱吉沒有讀完並盛中學的平行時空設定#山本並沒有加入黑手黨一連串事件#因為參加合本結果爆字數只好另寫一篇，這篇貼出來QQ
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi, 山綱
Kudos: 7





	1. 重遇

**Author's Note:**

> #綱吉沒有讀完並盛中學的平行時空設定
> 
> #山本並沒有加入黑手黨一連串事件
> 
> #因為參加合本結果爆字數只好另寫一篇，這篇貼出來QQ

對於澤田綱吉的印象，只限於是同班的同學，以及看起來有些瘦小柔弱的背影，因為山本坐在他的後方，每次看見他時也總是低著頭，沒有什麼自信，存在感很低，偶爾會聽見他人耳語用有些嘲諷的語調喊他『廢材綱』，山本不太喜歡那種貶低的稱呼。

雖然是同班同學卻不常講話，倒不是山本不想搭話，只是找不到好的時機聊天，要是莫名去親近，說不定會嚇到澤田，澤田給人就是那種容易受驚嚇的印象。他們倆聊得比較久的一次，是某次與外校的練習賽輸掉之後的下午，不知為什麼，在那場比賽中山本突然表現失常，最終輸了比賽，這讓山本的心情異常低落，隔天睡了一整天，還被老師點名要他清醒些。

『昨天的比賽雖然沒有贏，但是大家都很努力，請打起精神來。』  
那天放學時，澤田突然跑過來跟他搭話，這讓山本有些詫異，明明已經努力隱藏起失落的心情，就連隊員們也只是互相勉勵，誰也沒發現山本的異常，澤田卻好像知道他想些什麼，迎上的褐色眼神看來誠懇而憂慮。

『為什麼你會發現呢？我認為自己沒有表現出來…』

『因為你們的每場比賽我都有看…總覺得你今天好像很沒精神……雖、雖然我說這個有點奇怪，但下次肯定會展現出成果來的！』

雖然是非常簡單的一句話，卻挽救了山本自責的心情。  
那一天，他難得與澤田聊了好一會兒，澤田有點不擅言詞，卻是個非常溫和的人，興奮地聊起之前的幾場比賽，山本一聽就明白對方確實都有看他的比賽。  
澤田笑起來時，褐色的雙眸便透出溫和的光芒，那是一張單純的臉龐，讓山本產生親近感，他忍不住有了想跟澤田成為朋友的想法，想了解對方。

然而，在那之後沒有多久，就聽見澤田轉學的消息。  
聽說他因為父親從義大利返回，將他們全家人都接去了義大利，所以澤田也不得不離開這所學校。

儘管這只是中學時期的一段回憶，山本卻沒有忘記澤田綱吉這個人，很意外的，那是他在並盛中學少數記得清楚的記憶之一，或許是因為他有些懊悔沒能留下聯絡資訊，沒能早一點跟澤田成為好友。

要是這一生還能夠再見面，就好了。  
他偶爾會這樣想。

｢辛苦了！｣  
｢哈哈，多虧了山本今天的活躍，我們才能拿下這一場比賽，現在看來得到冠軍也是有可能的！｣  
｢大家辛苦了，好好回家休息吧！｣

休息室內的眾人互相鼓舞著，剛剛結束重要比賽的興奮心情尚未退去，獲勝帶來的喜悅盈滿內心，這是通往冠軍道路的一場必要比賽，對手很強，在最後一局擊出的全壘打扭轉了比賽結果，那種緊張刺激，讓人記憶深刻。  
山本一邊與隊員們告別，大家都期待能夠盡快回家好好睡一覺，但山本懷疑自己是否能夠睡得著，握緊拳頭，這些年來他一步一步朝著目標邁進，成為了職業選手，接下來就是與隊員們一起取得全國冠軍。

會非常困難，但現在看起來也是很有機會的，只是到決賽日前都不能夠放鬆下來，那些強勁的隊伍也都紛紛晉級，如果能順利在決賽碰面就好了。

｢外面有人送來好大一束花啊！｣這時候走出休息室外的某個隊友喊，｢山本，是給你的，看來有你的忠實粉絲喔。｣

山本好奇地拎著背包走向門外，在那裡他的隊友抱著一束花，附上一張卡片。

｢是誰送的？｣

｢他沒說，只說他的上司要轉交給山本武……剛剛那個人看起來好嚇人，一身黑衣，你的粉絲該不會是哪間公司的大老闆吧。｣

｢但我從來沒有收過類似的——｣山本一邊接過那張卡片，卡片上的署名卻寫著讓他意想不到的人名，『澤田綱吉』，這讓山本愣住了，一時間這個名字從他的腦海中躍出，逐漸清晰起來，好幾年沒有再回想起的這個名字，竟會在此時出現，而且，竟是在自己參物的球賽結束之後。

山本立刻丟下隊友追了出去，穿過門後，他看見一台黑色的轎車停靠在路邊，身著黑色西裝的高大男子正為某人打開車門。那人顯然比周邊的侍從稍微瘦小，穿著一襲深棕色的西裝，正準備踏入車內。

｢澤田！｣山本眼看來不及便大喊，聲音令周邊的部下們警戒，面露兇光，卻也使那名身形纖瘦的男子回過頭來，｢你是澤田吧！｣

儘管十年間存在於山本腦海內對於澤田綱吉的記憶早已有些模糊，但那頭褐色的頭髮、溫柔的眼神，卻符合澤田綱吉殘存的印象，看起來好年輕，大概有些人就是不容易看出歲數吧，但他的姿態卻不同過往，從容穩定的腳步，微微彎起的唇角透出一種平靜而友善的好意。

｢不用擋著，｣澤田綱吉對身旁護衛他的部下說，那些人才鬆懈警戒，就連山本也看得出這些人並非普通人，只是他不清楚澤田這幾年來都做了些什麼，又生活在哪裡，本以為他轉學離開日本後就不會再見面，｢山本是我的同學。｣

｢澤田，你居然回到日本了嗎？從你轉學後，好幾年沒見了。｣  
綱吉有些驚訝，從沒有想過山本還會記得他，畢竟他們以前可算不上是好友，僅僅同班的一年的時間，還是毫無交集的一年。

｢是啊，好久不見了，我兩天前才回到日本。｣綱吉回答，他的臉頰竟有些泛紅，不符他此時此刻的身分地位，｢這些年你過得還好嗎？｣

與澤田綱吉的重逢是山本意想不到的，當然這一開始並不是什麼對他來說有特別意義的存在，只是老同學突然出現在眼前，而且特地來看他的比賽，令人吃驚。山本也察覺到綱吉的狀態很特殊，綱吉身邊那些讓人膽寒的部下們投來充滿防備的視線，暗示著如果山本做出一些踰矩的行動，他們就會毫不客氣。

綱吉也比曾經記憶中更有自信一些，曾經稚嫩的臉龐成熟許多，他的舉止中有著難以言明的威嚴，這是過去山本記憶中的綱吉不可能會有的氣質，身邊的部下們看來非常尊敬、恐懼他。但誰不是呢？畢竟他們都十年沒見面，會有所改變、成長也是理所當然的，但只有那抹溫暖的笑意在山本眼中仍然記憶猶新，這曾經給予山本激勵的笑容，留下了非常深刻的印象。

｢…當初我就覺得你一定會成為很棒的選手，但是打職業賽應該很辛苦吧。｣

｢只要一不留神就會被後輩超過，所以必須更認真練習才行，｣山本開心地說，掀開袖子露出自己的左手臂，｢之前我出了點車禍，休息了一個月，幸好沒有留下任何後遺症。｣

｢真是太好了，我聽說過很多運動選手受傷後影響職業生涯。｣

｢總之，現在還能繼續打球，我覺得很幸運。｣

｢那麼，你還有和之前學校的其他人聯絡嗎？｣

山本與綱吉正在一間飯店附設的餐廳內，綱吉將他帶到這裡享用了一頓豐富的晚餐，慶祝山本的隊伍獲得重大的勝利。山本很訝異綱吉竟知道他不喝酒這件事情，在這樣高級的餐廳竟替他們點了兩杯茶，學生時期山本就很注意自己的身體狀況，為了朝職業選手的道路邁進，抽菸喝酒這類的習慣一概不碰，這種堅持持續到了現在。

餐廳內沒有太多客人，多半的原因是被那群守在外頭的壯漢們嚇跑的，這裡似乎是綱吉待在日本時所住的飯店，以常人的眼光來看也是相當奢華的，當綱吉進入門口時，那些服務員恭敬地迎接他們，山本不禁好奇綱吉對他們而言到底是什麼樣的存在，至少他與山本認知中那個在學校裡頭平凡無奇、毫不起眼的澤田綱吉相去甚遠。

｢澤田你現在還在義大利生活嗎？你看起來…和以前有些不一樣。｣

｢是啊，雖然我的老家還是在日本，但這幾年來幾乎沒有時間回來。｣綱吉毫不在意山本的打聽，坦然地說，露出無奈的笑容，｢會選這間飯店是因為它是我們家族的人開的，哈哈，所以幹部特別邀請我來住這裡。｣

｢這是間很大的飯店啊。｣山本聽了後很吃驚。

｢是啊，在日本我們有做不少投資，我們和雲雀集團也有一些合作項目正在進行，最近說有很好的進展，所以才特別回日本一趟。｣

｢雲雀集團…你是指雲雀前輩的公司？｣山本也知道這件事情，畢竟雲雀仍舊是並盛無人不知、無人不曉的人物，那個人自從並盛中學畢業後，也做起個人事業，創造出雲雀集團，現在也是日本企業中資本相當龐大的一間公司，只是這間公司所做的項目一直都充滿神秘感，聽說還跨足了軍事業，山本不曉得那是否屬實。

綱吉很享受山本那種驚訝的表現，溫和地笑了一聲。

｢……你有聽過彭哥列家族嗎？｣綱吉問，但比起問題，那更接近一種告知，勾起山本壓抑許久的好奇心，｢突然說這個可能像是天方夜譚，但我是彭哥列家族的首領，｣綱吉謙遜的態度與他說出驚人現況毫不搭調，讓山本一時無法理解那句話的意義，｢這是一個黑手黨。｣

山本聽綱吉解釋後才明白所謂的黑手黨是什麼樣的存在，在日本是類似黑道的存在但又有些文化差異，儘管如今的黑手黨和過往的黑手黨有很大不同，但那仍然是遊走法律邊緣的工作，何況還是西西里島上最大的黑手黨。

綱吉告訴山本，那一年綱吉被他的父親帶去義大利，是因為面臨到彭哥列首領繼承權爭奪的衝突，綱吉的血緣也具備繼承權，為了確保妻兒的安全，他的父親決定把一家人帶到義大利就近守護，所以才倉促地轉學。

最後彭哥列首領繼承權的爭奪告一段落，綱吉意外成為了下任繼承人，就這樣在十八歲時成為西西里最大黑手黨的首領，一直到現在，如今的他是個受人敬重的首領，山本從他身邊部下的態度就能明白，那些人是發自內心愛護他的。

｢…不管怎麼說，你好厲害啊。｣山本由衷說，並沒有露出排斥或害怕的表情，而綱吉很佩服對方的鎮定態度，｢雖然之前就覺得你一定不只於此，但黑手黨首領，那可不是什麼普通的工作……｣

｢真的嗎？我以為你會更吃驚。｣綱吉面露靦腆，他本以為任何人聽見他說這些都會覺得他在開玩笑，或者會馬上改變態度，但山本卻沒有，｢畢竟我以前和你認識時，我…沒什麼自信，不覺得自己可以做好任何事情…但是，去西西里的幾年讓我改變了很多。｣

｢我對你的認識不多，所以那時候一直有些後悔，你轉學得太急，沒能跟你留下聯絡方式。｣山本嘆息，發現綱吉微微訝異的表情，隨即露出爽快的笑容，｢喔，我認為你會是個很棒的朋友，那時覺得如果能夠跟你聊更多，大概會很愉快吧，所以我一直記得你，澤田。｣那句話讓綱吉的臉頰再次浮現緋紅，成為首領後恭維的話也聽多了，卻沒有一句話能讓他如此心跳加速。

他這次前來日本當然是為了彭哥列的工作，視察投資項目，除此之外就是想親眼看看山本的球賽，不想總是透過電視轉播，就算對方可能不記得自己了，綱吉也一直默默支持著，這幾年私下透過一些日本與自己關係親近的財團給予山本的球隊贊助，讓隊員有更好的環境與器材，但他不打算告訴山本這件事情。

綱吉從學生時期就相當仰慕山本這樣的人，在那時的班級中，其他人取笑自己時也只有山本站出來維護他，不但受人景仰，還脾氣好、待人溫柔，山本總是努力朝自己的目標前進，即便他已經是最佳選手，每天的放學後仍然練習得比誰都認真，綱吉對於山本最終能夠成為職業選手一點也不驚訝，因為他知道對方肯定不會放棄這條道路。

｢對了，你可以直接喊我名字。｣綱吉說，那對琥珀色的眼眸中透著溫柔光芒，異常吸引山本，｢不必太拘謹。｣

｢那我可以直接喊你阿綱嗎？｣山本有點得寸進尺地說，綱吉愣了一下後點點頭，｢那就這樣了，阿綱，｣山本的聲音很柔和，讓綱吉的心跳漏了一拍，｢你說你會待在日本一段時間吧，大概是多久？｣

｢大概會是三個月。｣

｢現在的並盛和十年前變化也很多，如果你有時間，我可以帶你去參觀嗎？｣

｢欸？｣綱吉眨了眨眼，沒想到這種邀約會是從山本口中講出，讓他受寵若驚，畢竟正處於賽季的山本肯定是很忙碌的，｢可、可以啊。｣

｢太好了，而且在日本待上三個月，你絕對可以看見決賽。｣山本朝綱吉咧嘴笑，甚至激動地抓住綱吉的手掌，｢阿綱，要是我知道你在觀眾席的話，肯定會更有幹勁！｣

對於山本快速親近的態度，綱吉既驚慌又高興。  
山本並沒有因為他的奇妙身分而變得謹慎或疏遠，甚至還很高興能夠見到他，而且讓綱吉沒想到的是，事隔十年，山本竟還記得自己。

｢山本……｣  
｢你也直接叫我名字吧，啊，你應該知道我的名字吧？｣

｢武。｣綱吉直接喊，山本沒想到那從綱吉的口中喊出來時，會讓他有種奇妙的感覺，心頭微微羞恥的情緒在騷動，但綱吉沒有發覺，只是朝山本輕聲嘆了口氣，｢我就是喜歡你的這種地方吧。｣

就在這時候，一個男人穿過護衛走向他們，當其他人都對他低下頭時，顯示出他的身分不同於其他部屬，男人看起來大約與他們同年，一頭銀灰色的頭髮，銳利而微帶怒意的綠色眼眸，在山本看來他像隻尚未被完全馴服的狼狗，對於主人周遭可能有危害的事物異常敏感，那冰冷的視線掃過山本。

｢十代首領，很晚了，您也該休息了。｣那人說，面對綱吉的態度變得十分恭順，綱吉朝他點點頭，露出信賴的微笑。

｢真不想就這樣結束，｣綱吉站起身來，山本也隨之起身，｢但恐怕我不得不回去了。｣綱吉看向站在他身邊的男人，｢隼人，安排車子送武回家吧。｣

｢是。｣那人低下頭後就轉身讓部下去叫車。

綱吉這時候走上前，輕輕擁住山本，這突然的親暱行為讓山本的身體微微僵硬，綱吉這才想起這裡是日本，不是義大利，通常義大利人見面與告別都會擁抱與親吻，這十年來他太習慣那些動作，突然感覺有些不好意思。

｢抱歉，我一不小心就……｣

｢之後再見。｣山本並沒有露出被冒犯的表情，反而朝綱吉微笑，並回以一個溫暖的擁抱，｢阿綱，我希望能夠更了解你的事情。｣

『阿綱，我希望能夠更了解你的事情。』  
那句話一直在腦海中盤旋不去，不知怎麼的，都已經這個歲數，在成為首領後也經歷過許多大風大浪，與狡詐的黑手黨談判，也曾經遭遇生命危險，卻沒有一次讓他的心臟如此劇烈跳動，這種感覺十年來還是第一次。

他的指尖端起酒杯，當溫熱的紅酒流過喉嚨，他嘗到一股灼熱的甜蜜。

｢那傢伙竟然對您這麼放肆，也不想想他的身分。｣  
房間內，獄寺還在抱怨，綱吉知道其實有一大部分出自於忌妒之心，獄寺從聽說綱吉仰慕山本這個棒球選手時，就一直不太高興，只是沒有表現出來，實際碰到人後自然會有這種情緒流露。

｢隼人，他是我並盛中學的同學呢。｣

｢雖然如此，也不過是一年而已，他現在不過是個稍微有名的職業選手，與十代首領相比……｣獄寺繼續抱怨，綱吉只能有些無奈地苦笑，｢……但您似乎很開心，見到老同學真的讓您很高興嗎？｣

｢是啊，因為我之前以為只有自己記得對方，沒想到他還記得我。｣

｢那是當然的，不論是誰都不可能忘記十代首領這樣好的人啊。｣獄寺理所當然的回答讓綱吉輕嘆，綱吉還是有自知之明的，現在的自己或許身分地位確實不同，但曾經的自己既沒有特色又沒有自信，但山本卻記得那樣弱小的自己，還說曾經希望可以成為朋友，那對綱吉來說是多麼重要的話語。

｢真希望能夠很快再見到面，我能待在日本的時間也只有三個月……｣

｢如果您希望待久一點，我或許可以請示里包恩先生。｣

｢不，他會生氣的。｣綱吉搖搖頭，他很清楚他那可怕的老師會有什麼反應，｢不能因為我個人的願望就拖延工作，而且我給了山本聯絡方式，也許他會聯絡我吧，至少在他不忙著練習的時間，或許我們還能見上面。｣

｢是這樣嗎？｣獄寺的疑問讓綱吉有些困惑，｢他既然知道您是黑手黨首領，正常人應該怕得要死，畢竟我們的世界和普通人不同，那小子有這種膽量？｣

｢確實是這樣。｣綱吉低頭沉思，他不願意對山本撒謊，所以明確說出自己真正的工作，但果然黑手黨這種職業在一般人的想像中還是很難接受的，不曉得山本會怎麼看待這件事情，突然有些後悔。

但就在綱吉感到有些沮喪的時刻，他的手機發來了通知。  
拿出一看，才發現那竟是來自山本的簡訊，他們安排車輛送山本回去才沒多久，對方就來訊息，綱吉胸口的興奮之情滿溢而出，嘴角忍不住上揚。

『阿綱，今天謝謝你的花以及晚餐。  
見到許久不見的老同學，這是我獲得過最棒的一次獲勝後慶祝了。  
晚安，祝你有個好夢。』

簡單的親切問候，完全沒有將他當做一個黑手黨首領對待，想來山本的思考模式也是非常不同於一般人，某種程度可說是具備著穩定且強大的精神力吧，感覺是里包恩會喜歡鍛鍊的那種類型。

綱吉讀那封簡訊時的表情異常溫柔，就連獄寺也明白綱吉是真心為此高興的，所以沒有繼續抱怨什麼，他報告完明日的行程後就離開房間，而他有預感這個名叫山本武的男人不會就此從他們的生活中消失。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 這篇算是個意外，這幾天更新很慢是因為我在趕某合本。
> 
> 結果寫一寫，從一萬字寫成了快兩萬字，因為太多字數我只能夠另外寫一篇一萬字出頭的，否則合本來個兩萬多字不太好啊，而且為了壓字數，感覺後面劇情我就有刻意壓縮，這種感覺也不太好，我想要好好的把這個設定寫完，所以就直接把這篇貼出來啦~幸好合本我也順利趕稿完成了!!所以最近都沒有上來更新，請大家不用擔心，雖然我最近也確實比較沒有時間寫文章啦QQ但我會努力生文~~
> 
> 這篇的設定一直很想寫，大概會有二至三篇吧，因為字數和段落在個非常難分的狀況，所以就切成三份~
> 
> 難得的山綱，畢竟我ALL綱太多CP可以寫了，每個要輪到都隔好久，喜歡山綱的讀者請見諒啦!


	2. Chapter 2

**#綱吉沒有讀完並盛中學的平行時空設定**

**#山本並沒有加入黑手黨一連串事件**

**#因為參加合本結果爆字數只好另寫一篇，這篇貼出來QQ**

｢這間店居然還在啊，我十四歲時它就開著了。｣

當綱吉從山本手中拿到一個雙色冰淇淋時，露出懷念的笑容，並盛已經和他兒時的記憶不太一樣，但這間店卻殘留著過往的回憶。

｢而且老闆還是同一個，他的冰一直都很受歡迎，就一直開到現在。｣山本說，他跟老闆也是熟識，畢竟從並盛中學以來就經常來這裡跟朋友們吃冰，那是無憂無慮的一段時光。

在他們令人印象深刻的再會後，山本找了時間約綱吉出來四處逛逛，一開始山本問綱吉想不想回學校一趟，綱吉欣然同意，他們到了曾經的教室、操場以及棒球社團休息室，有不少綱吉印象中的設施都還保存著，離開學校後他們順路繞到商店街，綱吉在這條街停留的時間比想像中更久，大概是這條街道的景色讓他特別有記憶吧。

｢並盛中學也沒什麼變化，這恐怕多虧了雲雀學長，他到現在好像還經常回並盛中學去，真的非常執著。｣綱吉輕輕嘆息著，然後看向另外一排商店，｢那個時候這裡甚至都沒有店，商店街變得更長了。｣

｢是啊，這個連我都沒有注意到，但也有幾間店搬走了。｣

｢武之前也常常來這兒嗎？｣

｢啊，和社團的夥伴會來喔。｣山本笑著，然後指向前方的一間速食餐廳，綱吉對它也有些許殘留的印象，｢那邊有一間漢堡店，它可是超有名的，我們社團練習後常去吃，你之前吃過嗎？｣

綱吉隨即露出一個有些寂寞的表情，手指碰觸自己的後頸，險得有些尷尬地苦笑，｢那種地方不是跟朋友一起去的話會更有趣嗎？｣山本一開始還沒有意識到綱吉的意思，直到綱吉用柔和的目光看向他，｢我那時候沒什麼朋友，所以沒有進去過，一個人去總覺得怪怪的。｣

這句話讓山本愣住了，當時的他確實並沒有太注意綱吉，自己身邊總是圍繞著很多朋友，所以他理所當然地認為所有人都一樣，隱隱約約有察覺到班上的同學們對綱吉不太友善，因為綱吉功課不好、運動也差，而且總有些軟弱的模樣，那時似乎誰也沒有主動接近過綱吉。

山本忍不住想，在那一天他們交談的時候，自己如果主動開口說要成為朋友就好了，或許這些年來就不會失去聯繫。

山本這時決定不再猶豫，他一把抓起綱吉的手，對方有些吃驚。

｢走吧，雖然肯定比不上你那天請我吃的餐廳好，但也很好吃。｣

｢欸？現在嗎？｣綱吉問，山本毫不在意地將他拖進速食店內。

自從成為首領後就很少有機會吃這類東西的綱吉，對於菜單上的一切都很好奇，在山本為他介紹的時候露出孩子氣的笑容，最終要選擇吃什麼時猶豫不決，山本觀察著苦苦思索的綱吉，他能感覺得出來，即便是身分地位有了變化，綱吉仍然是當初那個容易羞澀且善良的人，很奇怪為什麼那時候的眾人都看不見綱吉的優點。

｢事實上，我之前有個秘密的支持者。｣當兩人喝著過甜的汽泡飲料時，山本突然說，｢他和你一樣，說每場比賽都有看轉播，但他沒辦法親自現場看。｣

｢是、是嗎？｣綱吉突然顯得有些緊張，但山本並沒有察覺到。

｢當你送我花的時候，我還以為是他，只是他不曾送過禮物，所以後來想或許不是吧。｣那個人從來沒有送過信以外的東西，其他的粉絲倒是經常送來一些奢侈的禮物，留下名字想讓山本印象深刻，但那個人卻很低調，｢不過我也是過了很久才發現那些信是同一個人寫的，因為他從來沒有署名，一開始我的隊友還開玩笑是跟蹤狂呢。｣山本聳聳肩，綱吉這時嗆到飲料，連忙拿起紙巾擦拭，｢不過那些信讓人感覺很好……我之前不是受傷嗎？在那段時間裡頭他也有寫過信，很多人都覺得我沒辦法復出了，但他不一樣，這給了我很大的安慰。｣

｢現在你的傷沒事了嗎？｣

｢嗯，沒什麼大礙，狀態也恢復到正常水準了。｣

綱吉聽到後露出安心的笑容，低喃著『太好了』，山本不知道為什麼要把這個告訴綱吉，他只是覺得那封信很像綱吉寫的，應該說他曾經那麼懷疑過，但他無法想像已經轉學的綱吉還會不厭其煩地寫信給他。

｢你當首領是什麼感覺？那些人都聽你的指示，感覺很酷，但肯定很累吧？｣

｢常常會覺得力不從心，因為家族間有很多麻煩事，牽涉到利益就會變得很複雜…或許看起來權力挺大的，卻不是那麼有趣，我剛成為首領時經常作惡夢，晚上睡不著覺。｣綱吉苦笑，回想那段他努力克服心理障礙的日子，有時候他寧可自己過著平凡的生活，像現在這樣與山本出外，吃些不怎麼營養的食物，說些無聊的日常瑣事，｢所以我很想念日本的生活。｣

｢去西西里後你就一直沒有回來，追殺你們的仇家很麻煩嗎？｣

｢也不是，那件事情在我繼承首領後就解決了。｣綱吉歪著頭想了想，確實，XANXUS放棄爭奪首領之位後，本來他們一家人是可以回到日本的，卻沒有，在西西里一待就待了這麼多年，｢……是因為我上了那邊的高中吧，不想中斷學業，但也許只是…找不到回來的理由，害怕回來後就不想再回西西里當首領，所以不敢回來。｣

這是發自內心的想法，綱吉經常都會感到矛盾，雖然西西里對於自己如同第二個故鄉，但又害怕自己回到日本後會因為太過想念日本的事物，而不願意回去西西里，如今他與山本見面後，這種預感幾乎被印證了。

｢不會有想家的時候？｣

｢其實也還好，因為太忙了所以沒時間想，而且這麼多年沒有回來，對於這邊的人來說我也幾乎等同一個外國人了。｣綱吉必須承認這個事實，他不認識山本帶他去的街道，那邊的人也不認得自己，除了山本之外自己在日本沒有什麼曾經的友人，老家附近的鄰居有些甚至搬家了，｢唯一讓我能夠把自己與日本連結起來的，大概就是你的球賽轉播吧。｣

山本很意外綱吉這麼說，但他很高興有人默默在關注自己的表現。

對於綱吉而言自己並不只是一個普通的職業選手，而是因為自己在球隊中所以綱吉才觀賽的，這讓山本的心情特別喜悅。

他這時候瞧了一眼綱吉，才發現綱吉專注看著窗外走動的行人。

綱吉的側臉被柔和的陽光照耀，給人一種纖瘦又脆弱的感覺，但當綱吉的視線轉過來時，會看見那褐色的雙眼中有著溫柔穩定的光芒。

有種突然被迷惑的感覺，應該說山本在那一刻被綱吉吸引了，山本不太明白那是種什麼樣的想法，有點想碰觸對方，也許可以說是一種保護欲吧，他感覺此刻的綱吉需要一些安慰，讓他差點就伸手去碰觸綱吉放在桌面上的手，這種來自內心的想法溫熱著胸口，產生一種難以言喻的衝動。

｢武？｣綱吉這時看向他，微笑，｢你好像在發呆。｣

｢啊…我剛才……｣山本回過神，收回手，結果他還是沒那麼做，竟覺得有些遺憾，但要是他真的那麼做，綱吉或許會感到奇怪。

｢好久沒那麼放鬆了，多虧了你。｣那麼說的綱吉卻主動朝山本伸出手，指尖輕輕抹去山本嘴角醬汁的痕跡，那動作讓山本無法克制地臉紅，但顯然綱吉並沒有意識到山本的想法，｢看來我今天可以有一個好夢呢。｣

『你運動神經好厲害，果然天才就是天才！！』

『才剛加入球隊沒多久就成為主力，你看，杉田學長都努力了一年才得到首發的位置，你真好運啊。』

『山本和我們這種人不一樣啦！』

偶爾會聽見他們這麼說，多半是開玩笑，但山本多多少少也明白他們藏在心底的真實想法，不管是覺得山本幸運、天生運動神經好，所以不需要努力，那些人其實並沒有惡意，只是因為無法來到他所站的位置，才擅自猜測。

『努力』這種事情，他也是天天在做的，手掌被球棒磨破而痛得無法再握拳，因為太累而不小心睡在休息室，這並不讓人覺得特別辛苦，因為棒球是他唯一的興趣，喜歡打棒球，所以才追求更好的技術、更好的表現。

其他人無法理解，這並不怪他們。

只是偶爾會覺得有些無可奈何，他知道很多人是因為『山本武』是個溫柔、體貼、受人矚目的棒球社選手，所以才靠過來的，成為朋友的理由有很多種，並不是說他對朋友們有什麼不滿，只是希望其中有人是因為喜歡自己這個人所以才成為好朋友，有人可以真正理解自己，有人可以看見自己對棒球的喜愛與努力，畢竟他並不是一生下來就會打棒球。

『山本同學。』有個聲音呼喚他，將睡得有些恍神的山本叫醒，『在這裡睡覺會感冒喔，已經很晚了，你不回家嗎？』

『誰？』當下並沒有意識到這樣問是失禮的，那個人愣了一下。

但看起來就一副脾氣好的臉龐帶起一點微笑，『你好像練習得太累了，每天都練到這個時間，你真的很喜歡棒球呢。』

不知道為什麼這個人會知道自己天天都在這裡練習，難道是奇怪的粉絲之類的，山本一瞬間有這麼想，但總覺得這樣思考的自己有些惡劣。

『啊，我、我因為常常被老師留下來補寫作業，所以會看到你練習的樣子。』那個人解釋，看起來有些慌張，大概怕被誤會，『可能有點多管閒事，但我只是有點擔心…睡在這裡不好喔。』

『哈哈，謝謝，我上次睡到晚上才醒來呢。』山本抓抓頭髮，從草地上爬起來，面對那用好奇眼神回看自己的學生，覺得對方很眼熟，但想不起是在哪裡見過，總之他們肯定見過，『結果每天上課的時候也都在睡覺。』

『我知道喔。』那個人笑，山本不清楚對方為什麼會知道這件事情，『不過…明明都已經這麼厲害了，山本同學為什麼還要練習得那麼辛苦？』

『這…』山本歪著頭想了想，『因為喜歡吧，我喜歡棒球啊，我想成為職業的棒球選手，比起職業的選手我還差得很遠。』

那名學生停頓了一下，臉上浮現一個略帶羨慕的神情，『有目標真好，要是我也可以……』那句話越說越小聲，『總之，我很佩服山本同學。』

『呃，是嗎？』山本稍微有點尷尬，但這也不是第一次有人這樣對他說，通常他會笑著敷衍過去，但今天大概是因為剛睡醒且做了不太好的夢，所以心情有些複雜吧，他竟忍不住對這個不熟識的學生做出有些失禮的質問，『因為我是棒球隊的主將？』

『因為山本同學很努力想實現自己的夢想，』那回答讓山本愣了一下，眼前的那人露出了十分真摯的表情，『人家不是都說社團就是打發時間的嗎？但你很認真看待棒球這件事情，真的很厲害呢。』

山本發現自己的胸口微微發熱，就連夜晚吹入校園的冷風也不影響這興奮、喜悅的心情，明明對方並沒有說什麼特別的話，但那恰好是他希望聽見的，彷彿對方能夠看透自己的心思。

『這沒有那麼厲害，我只是…覺得棒球有趣而已。』

『我也希望我能有那樣的興趣。』眼前的人聳聳肩，嘆了口氣，看得出他並不是個性格強硬的人，『啊，我也該回家了！山本同學也快點回家吧！小心不要感冒喔！』

『嗯…好……』還想聊些什麼，卻被對方打斷，山本只好默默站起身。

『對了，你叫什麼——』

『明天見，山本同學。』那人回頭揮揮手，剛巧沒有聽見山本的問題，『我想如果持續努力的話，你有一天肯定可以成為職業選手的。』

那個人丟下那句話後就匆匆抓著書包離去，不給山本問他名字的時間。

後來山本才發現對方原來和自己同個班級，位置就坐在自己前方不遠處，因為老是看著對方的背影所以才沒有發覺，也因為對方太過低調、不顯眼，沒能認出來，而這讓他覺得有些丟臉。

｢武，｣那個聲音呼喚他，｢武，該起來了。｣

緩緩睜開雙眼，迎上一張流露笑意的溫和臉孔，對方正看著他，背後是相當絢麗的夕陽晚霞，微風輕輕吹撫，捎來舒適的涼意。

｢抱歉，我居然睡著了。｣

｢沒關係，你太累了吧，練習完後又來找我，都是因為這樣才會想睡。｣綱吉並沒有生氣對方竟說話說到一半就睡著的事情，反而他看著對方的睡臉，覺得有趣，山本長得很好看，這樣的人竟到現在都沒有女朋友，果然是因為天天埋頭於練習棒球的緣故，｢我們可以在你沒有練習的時候出去的。｣

｢不，難得你約我出來。｣山本苦笑，他有種奇怪的想法，大概因為之前學生時期錯過兩次可以成為朋友的機會，所以他現在特別小心，不想落下任何一次機會，而且他想更了解綱吉，｢反正我有利用其他時間好好休息。｣

｢真的嗎？｣綱吉顯得有點無奈，｢我擔心你和以前一樣會練習到動不了才停下來，我記得你以前練習後常常在學校的草地上躺著就睡。｣他撐著臉，看向被說中而有些心虛的山本，｢太勉強的話也會容易受傷的。｣

｢我有改進這點了，教練常常勸我。｣山本有點羞恥地說，身為職業選手，什麼時候該休息、什麼時候該練習是應該要配合身體狀態調整的，但他偏偏就是這點很難調整，一不小心就會超過預定的時間，｢總之，我想跟你一起出來，我很喜歡跟阿綱在一起的時間。｣

綱吉沒想過對方會這麼嚴肅回答這件事情，大概也意識到這怪異的氣氛，山本也稍微顯得尷尬，一種微妙的溫暖氣息瀰漫於空氣中，讓他們兩人都安靜了好一會兒。

今天他們來到這個河堤邊的草坡，山本問起綱吉一些黑手黨的事情，因為是山本從沒聽過的話題，一開始聽得很起勁，綱吉說了一些他曾經碰過的危險場面，包含有一次和敵對的組織談判遭到包圍，幸好里包恩提早設下陷阱反過來制伏對方的精采情節，就好像電影般，但聊著聊著山本居然就睡著了。

｢不過你才厲害吧，黑手黨首領應該也很忙才是。｣

｢忙是忙，不過我自己不太耗體力啊，隼人還有其他部下會替我安排行程，我通常只要打電話，出面做些協調，倒也不是真的很累。｣

｢但那是很危險又複雜的工作。｣山本曾在去找綱吉的時候，發現綱吉的表情特別疲憊，山本明白綱吉這份工作為他帶來的困擾，｢我擔心你會受傷，雖然知道你實力很強，也有很多人在身旁保護你，但沒看見你的時候就會有些憂慮。｣

綱吉因為山本的話而露出驚訝的表情，接著他展露出不像彭哥列首領該有的天真笑容，那真的很可愛，山本是真心這麼想的，有些貪婪地注視著對方變化豐富的表情。

｢哈哈，好久沒有人這樣對我說了，｣綱吉高興地嘆息，他的臉頰微微泛紅，｢自從成為首領後就越來越少聽人這樣說，最近更是……｣

或許是因為適應了首領的工作，他做得還算稱職，所以人們也不再覺得綱吉會感到吃力，首領的職務變成理所當然，但綱吉其實有時候會被壓得喘不過氣。

山本雖然沒有聽綱吉這樣說，但他隱隱約約能理解對方，因為他也有過類似的經驗，他知道綱吉臉上無奈的表情所代表的意義。

想給他一點安慰，就像曾經自己練習到疲倦時，渴望得到理解的那種感覺。

｢如果是朋友，當然會擔心了。｣山本理所當然的回應讓綱吉的胸口充滿了暖意，他忍不住再次對山本露出笑容，在對方身邊自然而然就會笑，大概也是那個笑容成為了吸引山本的契機。

｢武，我們——｣

綱吉抬起頭想提議他們該回去了，畢竟自己還有工作，而山本也需要適度休息，卻沒想過會迎上那黑色的溫柔雙眸，眼底映出綱吉的模樣，一時間竟覺得自己被深深吸引，注視著山本嘴邊的微笑，這份柔軟的情感從何而來，綱吉有些摸不著頭腦，它只是就這樣產生了，彷彿有一種渴望驅使他們兩人。

山本的身體靠近，溫熱的吻印在綱吉的唇上後很快分開，動作顯得有些生澀、小心翼翼，好像這一生他們不曾接過吻般，見綱吉沒有閃避，便改換角度再次吻上，同樣非常輕柔、溫暖，很難描述這種甜蜜的滋味。

天色變暗，山本從草皮上拉起綱吉，動作自然無比。

綱吉喜歡山本臉上從容而自信的微笑，同班的時候就喜歡，因為綱吉總認為自己永遠無法像山本那樣瀟灑，成為眾人喜愛的存在，然而，到了如今，他想他喜歡山本的笑容是有別的理由——山本看著自己時非常直率而毫無偏見，不因為他被人笑是『廢材綱』，也不因為他是『黑手黨首領』，那抹笑容和以前一模一樣，如同柔和的雨，清除他心中的憂鬱。

｢如果你不喜歡，就告訴我吧。｣山本說，綱吉望著他卻說不出一句話，這讓山本臉上的笑容更明顯，大概以為那是綱吉並不討厭的意思，｢我們走吧。｣

綱吉點點頭，腦中雖然有些混亂但並不想打破這份微妙的氣氛，他與山本一起走回座車時，晚風吹撫他的頭髮亂飛，他不自覺地用手撥開，卻注意到山本在一旁用溫柔的眼神望著他，夕陽落下後的餘暉襯著那高而瘦的身影，一時間綱吉被那景色迷惑心神，心臟輕敲著胸腔，他忍不住在心底期望著這段與對方並肩步行的時間可以更長一些。

｢恭喜，武。｣

綱吉今天來到山本的休息室，才剛說完那句話，山本就好像許久不見，迫不及待的吻落在唇上，對方的指尖壓住他的下巴，加深了力道，舌頭巧妙潛入他的嘴，點燃灼熱的情感，填滿了稍稍暈眩的腦子，感覺山本將他拉進強健的臂中，手掌輕揉他的髮。

綱吉也將手環住對方的脖子，放鬆身體，讓自己可以投入這個吻，享受其中的美妙，他最近越來越沉迷於這種舒適的感覺。

從他們第一次接吻以來，他們又有好幾次這樣的機會。

但大概是受到比賽獲勝的影響，山本的心情高漲、興奮滿溢而出，所以才會一見面就拖住綱吉，不給綱吉講話慰問的時間。

好不容易有了喘息的機會，山本用靦腆而溫柔的表情凝望綱吉，彷彿在期待著誇讚，綱吉覺得那表現其實有些可愛。

｢精彩的比賽，你表現得真好，我都著迷了。｣綱吉說，這是他那詞彙乾澀的腦所能想到最好的誇讚詞了，山本並不挑剔，馬上高興地笑了出來，｢第六局的場外二壘安打，那次得分扭轉了氣氛，還有第八局也是……｣

｢我就感覺到你在場內的某處，所以特別有幹勁。｣

｢哈哈…其、其實我就是第五局才到場的……｣綱吉有點愧疚地說，這是準決賽，這場獲勝決定了山本的隊伍得以參與冠軍爭奪，這麼重要的比賽時刻，他竟因為工作而來遲，｢本來想要看完整場比賽的。｣

｢沒關係，就是因為你那時候來了現場，我能感覺到。｣山本並不是誇大，當時他真的有種奇怪的感覺，就好像能聽到綱吉的加油聲一樣，讓他本來低迷的心情一振，本以為輸定的比賽，竟連續得分。

山本又一次覆蓋綱吉的唇。

綱吉能聽見山本微微起伏的胸口傳來心臟的聲響，跳得飛快，也跟著帶動了綱吉的心跳，山本的眼神很灼熱，那種充滿溫柔與迷戀的目光甚至讓綱吉覺得有些羞恥，不知道自己到底哪裡吸引對方了。

｢要來我這兒嗎？｣綱吉低聲問，山本露出有點好奇的表情，｢我今天晚上沒有其他行程，我想為你慶祝，如果你想留宿在我那兒…也有房間給你住。｣

｢那是…那個意思嗎？｣山本敏銳地問，綱吉不說話，只是臉頰紅潤地點點頭，山本輕吻他的耳朵，對方就更害羞地低下頭去，真難想像這樣可愛的人會是彭哥列的首領，當然，出口邀約對綱吉來說恐怕已經是相當難得的事情了。

收拾東西後，他們一起走出球場的休息室，吸入新鮮的夜晚空氣感覺身心舒暢，一台車等在門口要迎接他們。這時綱吉看見獄寺匆匆向他走來，臉色鐵青，肯定有突發狀況，他瞥了一眼在綱吉身旁的山本。

｢十代首領，請讓不相干人等暫時離開，有緊急的事情。｣

｢武沒關係的，你直接說吧。｣綱吉回答，獄寺也沒有多猶豫，雖然他不怎麼喜歡山本，但綱吉看人的眼光一向不差，山本武應該是值得信任的人。

｢是岡村那幫人，他們回報發現有魯貝諾的人來到日本這邊，不確定他們要幹什麼，但至少不可能是巧合，一定是目標十代首領您的。｣

｢跑來日本？｣

｢因為您在日本帶的人比較少，恐怕是想要尋找攻擊您的機會吧。｣獄寺眉頭緊皺，身上散發著緊繃的殺意，｢所以您這些日子先不要太常出外，請隨時帶著我以及護衛，我擔心……｣

｢有其他部下跟著我，沒事的，隼人。｣綱吉終於於明白為什麼獄寺會出現在這兒，通常迎接這種小事不會需要守護者層級的人前來，但獄寺是擔憂他們在外面碰到狀況，｢不過你說的事情確實值得在意，他還真是不死心，居然追到日本……｣綱吉沉思了一會兒，轉頭看向身旁的山本，露出一抹苦笑，｢武，恐怕這陣子我們暫時不能見面。｣

｢那個叫魯貝諾的人想對你做什麼？｣

｢大概…是想殺了我。｣

綱吉的輕描淡寫讓山本的臉色有些難看，這種危險的事情從綱吉口中吐出竟那麼平凡無奇，大概在西西里的世界經常碰上，山本即使內心明白黑手黨的世界不如他所知道的那樣光彩、平和，綱吉對付這些事情也是得心應手，卻還是憂慮綱吉在他所不知道的地方遭遇危險。

但他什麼也不能做，他沒有能力像獄寺那樣隨時隨地保護他。

這一刻，他突然感覺距離綱吉的世界很遙遠，這想法令他難以接受。

但山本沒有打算讓綱吉感到困擾，他親吻綱吉的額頭後與綱吉告別，綱吉希望他能夠盡快回家，並且隨時保持聯繫，然後綱吉就匆匆與獄寺離開了，前往與那個將消息傳來的岡村見面。

山本看著綱吉的座車揚長而去，心中有些寂寞的情感蔓延，他意識到如今充滿內心的灼熱情感也許會因為綱吉離開日本而慢慢淡去，他不禁擔憂兩人的世界相距太大，自己沒辦法放棄成為職業選手的工作，綱吉也不可能回歸平靜的生活，他們如果分隔兩地，戀情也會就此終結。

不，把這稱之為戀情，也許有些太傲慢了。

畢竟他們發展成這種關係的時間並不長，山本對於自己的想法是很明確的，他喜歡綱吉豐富的表情、說話的方式，也喜歡他的性格與溫柔的地方，他會被吸引，並不是從這幾次見面才開始，恐怕在中學時就存有類似的感覺。

但綱吉呢？綱吉對自己的想法又是怎麼樣的？

山本忍不住想，對綱吉這樣掌握權力的黑手黨首領而言，情人肯定不是問題，就算離開自己，身邊也有很多簇擁他的夥伴，更有許多願意待在他身邊的人，這種想法讓山本特別忌妒，他只是沒有在綱吉面前表現出來罷了，不想在綱吉面前展現自己醜陋的一面，畢竟他很明白綱吉喜歡他的爽朗與溫柔。

｢哈啊…終究是可能會結束的關係嗎？…但我不想…就這樣結束……｣

山本並不想就這樣結束。

環抱綱吉的手掌還是熱的，這幾次見綱吉都能讓他內心盈滿喜悅，如果對方能夠待在自己身邊，會是多麼美好的事情。

｢喂！你就是山本武嗎？｣

這時候有個聲音喊他，山本轉過頭，但下一刻他的視線就被一道疼痛的黑影覆蓋，他不支倒地，失去意識。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 第二篇！
> 
> 第三篇可能會拖一會兒，因為我最近都在趕寫性轉本出本，番外還剩下好多，所以最近會比較忙一點~~
> 
> 山本其實和綱吉的性格很合，本來能夠成為朋友的卻意外都被錯過，兩人見面後就還是會被彼此得特質吸引，我覺得綱吉和山本是那種可以互相體諒對方、互相理解的類型，都是非常善良的人，相處起來就會有種互相成為對方避風港的感覺吧。


	3. 及時雨

｢是誰做出這種事情？｣綱吉在大發脾氣，那是眾人第一次聽見脾氣好的首領如此生氣，他全身顫抖，臉色蒼白，眼底燃燒著火焰，｢是魯貝諾嗎？他的人會來到日本肯定圖謀什麼……因為找不到護衛的縫隙就針對在我身邊的人下手？｣

｢首領，關於攻擊山本先生的兇手我們還在查，您先——｣

｢我沒辦法冷靜，為什麼要做這種事情…如果是針對我的話，就衝著我來，武、武他現在不能受這種傷的！｣綱吉頹喪地在病床旁坐下，失落與煩躁的情緒覆蓋了周遭的一切，｢…他才要打決賽啊，雖然沒有生命危險…但是…之前車禍的傷好不容易才挺過來……｣

右腿被人打斷，那是用重物擊打後的傷勢，醫生說雖然會恢復原狀，但恐怕無法再表現得如過往那樣，棒球這樣的運動，做為職業選手如果傷到四肢，就算經歷漫長的復健，也不見得可以重返賽事，就算真的能夠完全復原，體力也會隨著年齡增長而減退，球隊將不得不捨棄這名球員，山本沒有那麼長得時間可以等待再次上場的機會。

綱吉渾身顫抖，他不確定是因為恐懼還是因為憤怒，聽到部下通知他山本受傷被人送進病院時，他的心臟差點停止，部下們猜測是來到日本尋仇的魯貝諾看見自己與山本在一起，所以進行偷襲，得知山本傷勢後，綱吉特別害怕山本知道這事實，肯定會覺得這一切都是綱吉的家族造成的。

｢為什麼要傷及一般無辜的平民，他不是黑手黨啊，魯貝諾不該連這種基本的道義都不顧……｣

山本還在昏睡，但隨時可能會醒來，綱吉輕輕握住山本的手。

他不想要讓其他人告訴山本這個可怕的現實，如果必須由誰來說，綱吉希望那個人是自己，必須告訴山本『這次的比賽沒有辦法參加了』，儘管不確定自己是否可以說出『復健後肯定能很快重返球場』這樣天真的安慰，但他必須承擔山本的怒火，這是自己的責任。

｢十代首領。｣這時候獄寺走進門，他的表情凝重，｢部下們剛剛查清楚了，不是魯貝諾的人，我們一直派人跟蹤他們一夥，所以可以確定……｣

｢那麼，是誰做這種事情的？｣綱吉頭也沒抬，冷冷地問。

｢很可能是要打決賽的隊伍有人買兇。｣獄寺的話才說完，便感覺到綱吉身上緩緩累積的壓迫感，綱吉並不常如此，但他畢竟是彭哥列首領，一旦感到憤怒，那將會牽動很多人。

綱吉的身體不再顫抖，他轉過頭，那一刻他的表情異常冷酷，平時溫柔寬容的褐色眼眸沉澱著一縷深黑，那是屬於黑手黨的表情，過去只有在綱吉重要的夥伴受到傷害時，他才會如此。

｢把他們找出來，攻擊的人、買兇的人，讓他們獲得應得的懲罰。｣

｢怎麼做都可以嗎？｣獄寺再次確認，這畢竟不關黑手黨的事，更接近山本武的個人恩怨，或許是有人在地下賭盤中將大把的錢壓山本的隊伍不會贏球，所以才找人攻擊他們的明星球員，用黑手黨的方式去對付這些地痞流氓，是殘忍的，當然這並不代表他們值得同情，獄寺也不會同情他們。

｢交給你，隼人，你知道分寸。｣綱吉停頓了一下，又說，｢還有，不要告訴武這件事情，如果他問起，就說是彭哥列的仇家傷他的。｣

｢這樣好嗎？｣獄寺有點吃驚，但綱吉是顧慮著山本的心情。

｢要是知道這是為了讓隊伍不能贏球而打傷他，武會自責害了隊伍吧。｣綱吉心煩意亂地揮揮手，示意獄寺他們都退下。

  
｢我知道了。｣獄寺說完就退出去，順便將其他部下也帶走，留下綱吉與山本可以獨處的空間，他知道此時此刻綱吉需要時間平撫沮喪的心情，因為他曾經那麼高興能夠來日本一趟，希望可以看著山本的隊伍打贏決賽，才與山本分開沒有多久，竟發生這種事情。

當門緩緩關上，原本綱吉硬撐著裝出的氣勢消散，顯露出他脆弱的一面，淚水滑落臉龐，他不住低聲啜泣，那聲音許久沒有停止。

當山本醒來後，感覺全身疲倦，尤其是雙腳動彈不得，鑽進骨頭中的刺疼讓他瞬間明白自己的身體發生了什麼，他的心情竟沒有很激動，本以為遇上這種狀況會讓他更加懊悔、沮喪，卻沒有，可能是這一切都像個夢境般不真實，所以那種想法尚未湧入他的腦海中。

他的視線移到在他身旁趴著的人，從清醒開始便有一隻溫暖的手緊握著他的手掌，在黑暗的夢境中，他一直感覺有人在自己身旁，原來是綱吉。

那張溫柔純真的熟睡臉龐，安撫了他內心的失望。

他有預感自己是無法參加這次的決賽了。

甚至他很可能短時間內都沒辦法再打棒球，不確定可以復健到什麼程度，是否可以恢復到原本的水平，全都是未知的，他曾經經歷過一次類似的感覺，但遭遇車禍那時他並沒有傷到骨頭，這次不同以往，這份強烈的不安籠罩著他，使他眼前一片黑暗。

幸好綱吉在這兒，才讓他的心情在激動後恢復穩定，綱吉的陪伴對此刻的他來說有多麼重要，恐怕綱吉並不明白。

褐色的頭髮在窗外陽光的照射下看起來有點像是金色的，那柔和的側臉既脆弱又美麗，修長的睫毛輕輕顫動後打開，那對褐色的眼睛同時具備了讓山本喜愛的柔軟與強韌，仔細一看就會發現綱吉臉頰上面殘留淚痕。

這讓山本有些難受，他不希望對方因為這種事情而哭。

｢你為什麼在哭？｣

｢武……｣綱吉還沒說出完整的話，就輕輕擁住山本，｢武，你醒了。｣

那溫度將山本的身體覆蓋，若不是無法動彈，他可能會回擁對方，山本貪心地感受著綱吉的體溫，儘管有著無法參賽的打擊，但他對於綱吉關心自己的表現感到喜悅。

｢你怎麼了？為什麼要露出這種表情？｣山本又問，他的手指輕輕撫過綱吉的臉頰，｢哈哈，我沒事，不是活得好好的嗎？｣

｢…但是…不能參加決賽了，而且以後可能……｣

｢或許不能繼續打棒球，｣那句話讓綱吉很吃驚，山本就好像什麼都知道一般，明明沒有人對他說，｢我的身體我很清楚，就算如此也不能完全否定任何可能性，好好做復健的話還是有機會的。｣

｢或許是這樣沒錯，但是你的腳……｣

｢就算當不成職業選手也沒關係，還能揮棒就好。｣山本笑了，這時候的他嘆了一口氣，表情無奈，｢你以前曾經問過我，明明已經是首發了，為什麼要練習得那麼辛苦，還記得嗎？｣

｢嗯。｣綱吉點點頭，他凝視山本的眼睛，｢你說因為你喜歡棒球。｣

｢只要能打棒球，就算無法成為職業選手也可以，我只是單純喜歡這個運動。｣山本想，他現在大概沒辦法這麼豁達地接納這件事情，但看見綱吉苦惱的模樣後，竟產生了不能夠讓綱吉為自己擔憂的想法，就算只是裝出來的堅強，｢雖然會有些傷腦筋之後該做什麼啦，哈哈。｣

｢武，你真的沒關係嗎？｣

｢說完全沒關係…就是騙人吧，但我很快會振作起來，你不用為我煩惱。｣山本聳聳肩，他闔上雙眼還能記憶起他被人打的那瞬間，那群人直接撲上來往他的腿重擊，很明顯是為了讓他不能夠再站起來而做的，他感到憤怒，但這也無濟於事，事情已經發生了

｢傷你的人是彭哥列的仇家，大概是看見你和我在一起，所以才對你動手。｣綱吉彎下腰，誠摯地表現出道歉的模樣，｢對不起！都是我的錯！如果——｣

｢阿綱，沒事的，我不想讓你覺得有責任，而且受傷的不是你真的太好了。｣山本淡淡地說，很奇怪的是，綱吉從山本臉上沒有看見一絲常人該有的責怪，綱吉很害怕對方那清澈柔和的眼，就好像對方能輕易看透自己苦苦編造的謊言，但山本沒有說出口，所以綱吉也假裝不知道。

｢難受的明明是你啊。｣綱吉為自己的軟弱感到羞恥，竟要當事人的山本來安慰自己，｢我不會…露出那種表情了，｣綱吉深吸一口氣，擠出一抹微笑，｢你餓了嗎？我讓人去準備餐點，你要補充營養，才能夠快點復原。｣

｢哈哈，好。｣

山本看綱吉交代完門外的部下後走回來，他忍不住思考一件事情，這是他之前沒有蹦出過的想法，會在這種時候產生這種想法，大概也是因為自己有些恐懼於未來吧，他沒想過自己會如此焦慮。

｢阿綱，假設我無法再做為職業棒球手待在球隊中……｣他停頓了一下，有點猶豫自己是不是要繼續說下去，但他只是突然想從綱吉口中得到一個答案，｢我還能待在你身邊嗎？｣

｢呃？｣綱吉有些驚訝，不明白對方為什麼問這個問題。

｢我只是突然想，和你一起回西西里也不錯，雖然我不一定能夠做黑手黨的工作，｣山本闔上雙眼，自嘲般地笑了，｢但你身為首領，肯定有能力放個人在你身邊吧。｣

說出來後不禁有些後悔，山本總覺得自己的說法好像希望綱吉可以包養自己似的，這肯定會讓綱吉覺得自己很沒用，但他只是有些灰心，好不容易目標就在眼前，決賽肯定可以得到很好的成績，夢想卻這樣硬生生消散。

如果能夠到一個誰也不認識的地方，不需要思考這些在腦內揮之不去的悔恨，也許就不會感到痛苦不堪。但他立刻後悔自己竟說出這種希望綱吉同情自己的話，他不希望連綱吉都討厭自己，他甚至害怕失去棒球選手身分的自己對綱吉便沒有了吸引力，畢竟當初綱吉說仰慕他，是因為學校的棒球社而起。

｢我是可以做到，如果我想把武留在身邊，這種事不會有人抗議。｣

綱吉緩緩地說，那回答讓山本有點訝異，他本以為綱吉肯定會告訴他不要想太多之類的安慰話語，｢你若能夠留在我身邊，我會很高興吧，事實上我也考慮過……如果你能跟我一起去西西里，就太好了。｣沒能夠對山本這樣要求，是因為綱吉很清楚山本有著成為職業選手的夢想，無法離開日本。

他的手指輕撥開山本耳邊的頭髮，他看得出山本很沮喪，就算強裝著笑臉不想顯露出不安，綱吉仍然能夠分辨對方的情感。

｢但那真的是武希望的嗎？｣

山本沉默了好一會兒，既沒有否定也沒有肯定。

綱吉輕握住山本的手，他們就在一片寂靜中渡過，但山本感覺自己的心情平靜許多，當綱吉說希望他能夠一起去西西里時，他的恐懼竟漸漸消散，綱吉的嗓音在耳邊輕聲安撫他，讓他慢慢沉入舒適而安詳的夢境。

**『** **傷你的人是彭哥列的仇家，大概是看見你和我在一起，所以才對你動手。** **』**

那是一個糟糕透頂的環境，視線所及的一切都被濃濃的黑煙覆蓋，灼熱的火焰在周圍張狂，逼得裡面的人無路可走。四處都是爆炸的聲音還有敵人的吼叫，遠處的槍戰尚未完結，沒有人可以前來支援。

『首領！首領，往這邊！這邊有路！』

有人在喊，在火焰中迷失方向的男人抬起頭，是綱吉。

綱吉和他身旁的幾個部下在這危險至極的殘垣斷瓦中尋找著方向，火焰阻擋了他們的道路，將逃生出口變得越來越窄小，但身旁的部下不顧自己被燒傷，護送著他。

『隼人呢？我沒有看見他——』

『獄寺大人很快就會追上的，您先走，您離開最要緊！』

『隼人！隼人！！』綱吉在大喊，但濃密的黑煙中沒有人回應，他們肯定是分散了，綱吉的表情看起來很難受，『是魯貝諾的人攻擊我們嗎？』

『不能讓他們找到您啊，首領，您還是先逃走吧，逃到我們的分部基地就安全了，顧問大人會帶著援軍來迎接您。』

『但那樣就來不及了，隼人他撐不了這麼久！』

綱吉怒吼，但部下們硬是將他拉向幾乎要被火焰掩蓋的通道，然而就在他們快要可以出去的時候，歪斜的木梁突然垮下，夾帶著火焰和碎石徹底將最後的生路切斷，所有人都驚恐地往後退，他們站在一起，盡量縮小空間，為的就是讓最中間的首領不受火焰侵襲。

『不行了，要燒過來了，我們該怎麼辦才好？』

『可惡，那些人想要弄死我們啊！！』

『誰快點來！快來救我們！』

沒有其他退路，綱吉坐在地上咳嗽，被黑煙嗆得已經無法再動彈了。

山本上前想要幫助對方，但他壓根碰不著，火焰就快要燒到他們，但在那之前綱吉就已經無力地倒在地板上，失去意識，在他闔上雙眼前，山本感覺對方好像看見了自己，那空洞的雙眼隨後才慢慢閉上。

敵人包圍在外頭不讓任何一個人逃出去，最終誰也沒能打破僵局，化為一片死寂與黑暗，而這個可怕的惡夢就這樣消散了。

山本在黑夜中醒過來，發現自己滿身大汗，手緊握著病床的扶手顫抖不已，夢中火焰的灼熱以及濃煙刺鼻的味道過於真實，他親眼目睹綱吉在自己面前遭遇危難而死的場景，驚魂未定。

如果自己出現在夢境中的場景，他能夠幫助綱吉嗎？

或許他還是什麼也不能做，他不懂得槍枝，不懂格鬥，除了棒球之外，大概也只剩下老爹教過他的劍術，但他從來沒有用劍砍過任何一個敵人。

**如果能出現及時雨澆熄那片火焰的話…**

大概是因為自己受傷的關係，聽見綱吉說那是彭哥列仇家找上門才會這樣胡思亂想，山本想著，忍不住自嘲地彎起嘴角，他多希望自己能成為那及時雨，在綱吉最需要人幫助的時候在他身邊，保護他不受任何傷害。

但現在的自己肯定是做不到這件事情的。

｢……我跟他們說了，如果他們不自首就會由我們親自處理，相信那些人會自己看著辦。｣非常小聲的低語讓人聽不清楚，｢那傢伙還好嗎？｣

｢還不錯，這幾天吃得挺多的，今天就能回家休息了。｣

｢不多住幾天嗎？不只斷了腳，還有其他的傷……｣

｢我也這麼想，但他好像不想待太久，以他的性格大概不喜歡麻煩我們。｣

｢要是可以恢復原本的狀況就好了。｣獄寺的聲音聽起來沒有往常那樣強硬，一直以來表現得不怎麼喜歡山本的獄寺，竟也如此關心，｢就算不能打棒球，來我們這裡輔佐十代首領……｣

｢隼人，別這樣跟他說啊。｣綱吉輕聲勸，帶著一點無奈，｢我不想影響他。｣

兩人又說了一點話後，綱吉才走回山本的床邊，當他準備坐下來時突然感覺到手臂被人抓住，他的身體一歪倒向床上，更準確地說，是落入山本的懷中。慌亂中抬起頭來便對上那雙染著笑意的溫和黑眼，吻溫柔地封住綱吉想說話的唇，對於總是很禮貌的山本來說那是個有點粗魯的行為，他將綱吉輕輕壓入床中，總是在他臉上掛著的爽朗轉為略顯急躁的飢渴。

與綱吉之間的吻是柔軟且令人心動的，山本常會覺得自己內心不如自己所想那樣高尚、爽朗，偶爾也會產生一些邪惡念頭，幸好從小父親都要他懂得忍耐，他才能夠像這樣不嚇跑綱吉。

｢我把你給吵醒了？｣

｢我只是有點忌妒，獄寺可以一直跟在你身旁，了解你在做些什麼。｣山本輕輕捧起綱吉的右手，放在唇下親吻，｢我有點奇怪吧。｣

｢不會，｣綱吉臉微微發紅，很意外山本突然這樣說，看來是剛剛他與獄寺聊太久了，｢因為我也會忌妒你的隊友，他們來探望你的時候，你看起來很高興。｣

｢那群傢伙啊…哈哈，都是些好人。｣山本笑著，他這幾天休養後狀態好了很多，本來就不是那種會一直消沉的個性，綱吉很佩服山本能夠那麼快振作起來，｢但我更喜歡你待在我身邊的時候。｣

球隊自然無法再讓山本上場，他的身體也不允許，決賽因為缺少了明星球員的關係很可能會輸，但大家並不氣餒，反而很多隊員紛紛來探望山本，鼓勵他盡快恢復、復健，也許有一天還可以再加入球隊。山本聽了那些人的話後表情明顯變得開朗，綱吉明白那是自己做不到的事情，只有同屬隊員的那群人才辦得到。

事實上，山本能那麼快速恢復狀態，很大的原因是綱吉對他說『可以一起回去西西里』那句話，山本一直覺得自己除了打棒球之外就沒有其他才能，所以失去這條道路後，聽到綱吉身邊還有他的容身之處，這讓山本非常開心。

當然他還沒打算就這樣接受綱吉的好意，若要去西西里，也不是那麼簡單能決定的事情，山本的父親待在日本，從小到大的家也在日本，何況綱吉所在的世界不同一般，義大利黑手黨，山本對於他們並不了解，但仍因為綱吉的話語而感到得救，內心充滿感激。

｢武，我要回西西里了。｣綱吉這時候突然說，｢本部來催促我回去。｣

｢我知道，你因為我的事情所以多留在日本好幾天了。｣山本輕輕嘆息，他輕輕將綱吉攬入懷中，他們躺在同一張病床上，雖然有些擠，卻讓綱吉感到溫暖，｢我做好了心理準備，你不必擔心我，反而我比較擔心你，你的生活很危險，還有仇家追著你來日本，而我卻沒辦法隨時得知你的消息。｣

｢我雖然有很多仇家，但也有很多厲害的夥伴。｣綱吉笑著，然後他認真地握住山本的手掌，｢你不用擔心，他們不會再傷害你，我保證。｣

｢我的傷並不是阿綱的仇家害的吧。｣山本吐出的話讓綱吉愣了一下，山本卻用一種早已明瞭的表情看他，似乎早已拆穿綱吉的謊言，｢明明不是你的原因，阿綱卻把這件事攬在身上，是怕我會沮喪嗎？｣

｢那、那是……｣

｢沒問題的，我能應付這些。｣山本也握緊綱吉的手，笑得燦爛，｢這點小事不會打擊我的，你有仇家的事情反而讓我比較憂心。｣

｢是嗎？｣

｢我做了夢，夢到你受傷而我卻沒能夠幫你。｣山本聳聳肩，嘆了一口氣，回想那些畫面仍然讓他心寒，｢那是你的世界，和我所理解的完全不同，你真的好厲害啊，能那麼開朗地面對那些對你有敵意的人，我很難想像隨時有人想殺我，並且在某處也許有人憎恨著我。｣

｢如果你真的夢見那些，你還會想來西西里嗎？｣

山本的手臂環住綱吉，那是個粗魯的姿勢，但綱吉能感覺到對方的熱情。

｢我真的有好好考慮過，你知道，真的。｣山本笑著，他看起來有點苦惱的模樣，｢但老爹在日本，我不安心丟下他一個人去西西里，而且我不確定我到了那裡後，對你來說是不是真的能派上用場……萬一我去了，結果什麼都不會，也許還拖累你，讓人家說你包養男人怎麼辦？｣

｢誰、誰敢那麼說？｣綱吉臉馬上紅得跟蘋果一樣，山本噗哧一聲笑了出來，綱吉立刻看出他是在開玩笑，這次連耳尖都紅了，｢就算真是那樣也沒人敢說話啦，我畢竟是彭哥列首領，不會允許他們那麼說武的。｣

｢是、是，我知道，首領大人，我當然知道你有很大的權力可以保護我。｣山本用輕柔的聲音笑著，他撫上綱吉的臉，充滿寵愛地凝望著他，｢但我很珍惜你，不想你替我傷腦筋，我希望確定自己可以幫上你才過去。｣

綱吉看來特別失望，或許一度覺得山本會跟他一起回西西里吧。

但山本自己也思考了許多事情，自從那個夢在腦海中盤旋不去，他便開始有了一些想法，但他打算在自己能夠完全掌控這個想法後，才告訴綱吉，因為他也必須做出某些對他而言非常困難的決定。

｢…在我可以真正放棄職業選手這條路的時候…我再去找你。｣

山本喃喃自語，但他並沒有讓綱吉聽見這句話，要是綱吉聽見可會不得了。

就如綱吉所說的，他們一行人在當天下午便飛離了日本回到西西里，而山本只是留下聯絡的方式，獨自待在病房中，山本知道對方是真的離開日本了。

那一天，山本也辦好離院手續，順利回家繼續休養。

那是一個雨天，從上午開始雨就下個不停，緩解了西西里的炎熱，所以綱吉一向都喜歡雨天，但這在需要出門時就不怎麼有趣。身邊的部下替他撐著傘，但因為雨勢過大使半邊身體仍舊濕透了，他們等待著迎接的車子，不曉得中途出了什麼問題，久久不見蹤影，於是有另外幾個人跑去找司機與車子的行蹤。

｢……我有不太好的預感。｣綱吉說，就算不是超直感他也隱隱感覺到事情有些不對勁，畢竟他的司機一向盡忠職守，不會離開自己的崗位，像這樣遲遲不出現肯定代表出了什麼事，｢阿德斯，你聯絡獄寺了嗎？｣

｢已經聯絡了，獄寺大人很快就會過來。｣

｢希望他來得及吧。｣綱吉很冷靜，在這種時刻獄寺剛巧為了收拾善後而晚了點跟上，現在他們最好是原地不動，如果幸運的話，獄寺很快就會抵達。

｢首領，您站進去些。｣部下護著綱吉往後退，站在牆壁掩護處，這樣一來就算敵人從別處發射子彈，也不容易瞄準。

綱吉保持著警戒，而那不好的預感很快便應驗了。

突然有一輛車朝他們的方向衝過來，並且往他們連開數槍，部下們由於保持警戒所以及早做出反應，紛紛躲避，綱吉則展開火焰屏障抵擋那突襲，但幾個人下車往他們的方向衝來，與彭哥列的人纏鬥起來，其中一名身材壯碩的敵人攻擊綱吉時順勢擊倒他身邊的一名護衛。

｢阿德斯！｣綱吉喊，但阿德斯倒地不起，｢阿德斯，快起來！！｣

混戰中，綱吉用火焰打倒數個包圍自己的敵人，但他知道自己來不及趕到阿德斯身邊，眼看敵人的槍口對準已經昏迷不醒的同伴，綱吉心急如焚。

他伸腳絆倒擋在他面前的攻擊者，隨後打算衝上前阻止，卻有人從背後囚住他的手臂，綱吉下意識轉身用火焰往對方的下巴狠狠一擊，掙脫束縛，但他心知肚明已經來不及了。

｢時雨蒼燕流，第八型，篠突之雨。｣

那一瞬間，銀色的劍光閃耀，雨水被風壓帶起形成瑞利的鋒刃，十字斬擊的強大衝擊力砍向敵人，水花紛飛，遮蓋了綱吉的視線，但他仍然能看見在雨中的那個身影，熟悉，卻又讓他感到陌生，因為他所知道的那個人是不會出現在這個地方的，不可能在自己眼前。

當一切都靜止無聲，剩下雨水不停落下的聲音後，綱吉遠望著那個背影收起長劍，緩緩站起後轉向他，露出一抹讓人懷念的柔和笑容。

｢阿綱，好久不見了，你過得還好嗎？｣

那的確是山本，綱吉甚至懷疑是不是幻覺，但對方的存在是那麼真實。

山本的襯衫有些零亂，褲腳沾著飛濺的泥汙，看起來一副在泥水中奔跑而來的模樣，綱吉雖然聽山本說過他會使用劍術，卻不曉得他竟是那個有名的時雨蒼燕流劍派，史庫瓦羅要是知道那個劍派還有傳人，不知道會有多開心。

｢武……｣綱吉踉蹌地走上前，護衛們仍然不放心而緊跟著，但綱吉此刻一點也不在意會有其他敵人突襲，他的手輕輕碰觸山本的臉頰，｢你、你怎麼會跑來西西里？我沒有聽你說——｣

｢本來想給你一個驚喜，沒想到居然是這樣。｣山本苦笑，這讓綱吉想起昨日的電話中山本確實是這麼說，說會給他一個大驚喜，但綱吉沒想過山本竟這樣獨自跑來，｢我本來在你的座車附近等你，想嚇嚇你，卻目睹那些人攻擊你的司機…他們可能是想埋伏在車子旁邊守株待兔吧。｣

｢那麼，安東尼歐沒事嗎？｣

｢那個司機嗎？｣山本笑著，拍拍綱吉的頭，那是個沒人敢對綱吉做的動作，｢放心好了，我把那些形跡可疑的傢伙都打倒了，所以沒事，只是在那兒呼呼大睡呢，感覺你可能出事，我就跑來找你了。｣

綱吉徹底鬆了一口氣，接著他噗哧一聲笑出來。

綱吉一把抓住山本的襯衫強迫他的腰彎下，然後他抬起頭就這樣吻上對方，唇瓣上全是雨水的味道，但非常灼熱而且舒適，山本有些震驚，因為一向害羞的綱吉竟會在所有護衛們的面前如此做，而且還是用這種強硬的方式，反倒是被吻之後的山本有些害羞了。

｢阿綱，你高興看見我來嗎？該不會在生氣吧？｣山本問，他不曉得自己剛剛插手戰鬥是不是正確的行為，但至少那一刻他感覺到綱吉在求救，他就是明白，｢我想好了才過來的，希望沒有太晚。｣

｢你說什麼話，我怎麼可能會生氣？｣綱吉靦腆地笑了，手輕輕攬住山本的後腦，並將自己的額頭抵住對方的前額，闔上雙眼，｢謝謝你，你幫了我，這樣就不必看到重要的部下們受傷。｣

｢好危險啊，我才剛到不久就發生這種事情，你經常碰到嗎？｣

｢呃，也不是那麼常啦，｣綱吉有點尷尬地說，他怕這事情給山本留下了壞印象，確實，才來西西里的第一天就碰上突襲，運氣算是差得不行了，｢明明已經一兩個月都沒發生這種狀況，不，應該說……武來得正巧吧，隼人也剛好在忙別的事情沒能趕到，等等可能會氣炸了。｣

｢哈哈，獄寺嗎？他肯定會很懊悔沒能夠保護你。｣山本說著風涼話，綱吉瞪他一眼，但山本只是微笑，｢我說過，確定自己可以幫上你的忙，我就會來找你，現在我想好了。｣

｢但是武的父親該怎麼辦？｣

｢老爹要我自己想清楚，很像他的作風，他說如果心中有東西放不下，劍術就不會進步了。｣山本聳聳肩，他很清楚自己心中放不下的是什麼，當綱吉遠在西西里島，而他們只能靠著電話與信件聯絡，他老是有種心底不踏實的感覺，｢所以為了鍛鍊自己，我覺得我應該來西西里。｣

｢那棒球呢？不打了嗎？｣

｢偶爾還是會打吧。｣山本輕鬆地說，綱吉和他都明白山本已經沒有辦法再成為職業棒球選手，但山本對於這個事實適應得很好，這一年來綱吉沒有看見他表現出絲毫失落頹喪，｢不過我重新練習劍術的理由，你應該能明白吧。｣

綱吉凝視山本，點點頭。

山本說到的事情就會去實現，山本某天突然對綱吉說要重拾劍術時，綱吉還很訝異，因為山本多年沒有碰劍術，過去他大多時間都在練習棒球所以荒廢了許久，問他為什麼要練劍，山本說是為了能夠找出除了職業棒球選手之外自己能夠做的事情，但綱吉並沒有想過山本是打算要來自己身邊。

｢怎麼樣，我的實力能夠做你的護衛嗎？｣

｢但是這很危險。｣綱吉這時反而有點憂心了，｢你也看到了，偶爾會像剛剛那樣有人突襲，看不慣彭哥列的人有很多，你待在日本反而讓我比較安心，我就不必害怕你會被捲入這些事情中。｣

｢嗯…但我好不容易過來了，如果有入黑手黨的儀式或者管道，就告訴我吧。｣山本繼續說，沒打算理會綱吉的勸說，｢我以為認識首領可以走捷徑呢，啊，還是要從基層開始做起？那我該找誰加入家族呢？不會需要具備什麼資格吧？｣

｢看來我阻止不了你啊。｣綱吉嘆息，山本對他點點頭，明確表示誰也無法把他趕回日本去，｢找隼人吧，說你想加入家族，他會告訴你怎麼做的，反正他很快就會跑過來大吼大叫了。｣

｢……這樣啊。｣山本抓抓頭髮，他一直都覺得獄寺很難應付，畢竟那傢伙因為太喜歡綱吉所以對他很不友善，但山本也知道獄寺不是個壞人。

綱吉看著正嘟嚷什麼的山本，雖然他說了很多阻止對方的話，但其實綱吉的胸口盈滿了喜悅，他沒想到在這難耐的一年後能夠見到對方，他毫無羞恥地在部下面前吻了山本，這麼一來大家都會知道自己和山本的關係了，但這無所謂，首領畢竟還是有這點權力的，他覺得這正是自己利用權力的時刻。

讓山本直接成為隨身護衛的想法也很不錯，但里包恩大概會想要試試看身手，然後再決定對方要待在哪裡吧，不管怎麼樣，綱吉早已經迫不及待要把山本介紹給其他同伴認識，眾人都會感到很好奇——因為他們很早就知道山本武是他在日本認識的戀人。

｢武，｣綱吉這時拉拉對方的袖口，對方低頭看他，｢你真的會跟我們一起回去吧？回彭哥列？｣

山本點頭作為明確的回答，嘴角微微上揚，｢就算必須從基層做起，我會努力到達你身邊的位置，這目標讓我很有幹勁呢。｣

｢很像你說的話。｣綱吉開心地笑了，｢我身邊的位置……隼人聽到後肯定不喜歡這句話的。｣但綱吉竊笑的模樣很可愛，｢但我會有點期待那一天吧，呵呵。｣

就在他還想對山本繼續說些什麼的時候，只聽見一串急躁的腳步聲以及暴怒的吼叫，他們就明白是誰來了。

｢十代首領！您安全無事嗎？｣獄寺的聲音貫穿耳膜，部下們都知道自己逃不過一頓責罵，｢山本武，你這小子為什麼會出現在這種地方！你應該不是和這件事情有關吧！你最好給我說清楚——｣

當綱吉拼命向獄寺解釋山本在這裡出現的理由，山本就站在一旁笑著看他們滑稽的吵鬧，好一會兒才消停。而山本想這大概就是他往後要適應的生活，包含獄寺的大吼大叫，還有突如其來的襲擊與黑手黨的那些麻煩事，這會和他本來平凡的日常生活截然不同，但他在前來西西里時就做好了準備。

綱吉在混亂中迎上山本的視線，相視而笑。

山本知道有綱吉在身邊的話，不論是做什麼，他大概都會感覺到幸福，雖然陰錯陽差失去了成為職業棒球選手的道路，卻也成了他能夠放棄職業選手來到綱吉身邊的理由，他找到了自己往後努力的目標以及值得自己去保護的人，這對他來說就已經足夠了。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 把這篇給寫完啦~
> 
> 這篇比較沒那麼甜，不過算是山本的一個人生道路轉換的思考吧，山本感覺是個很重視自己目標的人，原作中當初也因為手受傷而沮喪差點要自殺(雖然沒成功)，所以讓我感覺山本很重視自己能夠做的事情，不然就會陷入陰鬱。
> 
> 如果沒有綱吉的出現，山本的人生可能真的就會變成一片黑暗(如果被攻擊的事件逃不了的話)，綱吉給了山本另一條他覺得可以嘗試看看的道路，那就是為了保護綱吉而重拾劍道，老爹當然會很高興哈哈。
> 
> 這裡的設定是山本很久沒碰劍了，所以住院回家後就開始重新練習，練習了一年後才跑去找綱吉，目前的實力可能不能比一般守護者強吧，但相信里包恩敲打敲打後會恢復水準的！！


End file.
